I think I know you
by DayDreamer10-5-4
Summary: This is the sequel to cliff down and up. Can chad get rachel back after she got her memmories taken from her?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own codename kids next door

Rachel sat in the corner of the cell she had been placed in after they questioned her she knew what she had felt for Chad and so she did not lie when they asked her did he force her to do it and she told them that she did it of her own free will.

Flash back

Rachel sat in the chair with her friend number 86 who sat on the other side of the table

"Number 362 were you forced to let him go? Did he threaten you?"

Rachel looked at the girl in front of her and thought about it if she said yes then she could back to her post but then she would be denying that she had any feelings for Chad.

Rachel took a deep breath and spoke "no I was not forced to do anything, I did It all on my own"

Fanny looked at her friend "why? Why? Don't you just say yes you could stay" she begged her friend to plead that she was forced to do it

"But if I say I was forced to then I would be denying my own feelings and that is something I cannot will not do" she answered

End of Flash back

Now she sat here in the cell waiting for her decommissioning she knew that she had made the right choice but there is only one wrong thing all of her memories would be erased which means even the ones with Chad so either way she was trapped so she did what she thought was best.

Footsteps snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up at number 86 who had come to get her "it's time" she said sounding sad and Rachel noticed that she holding back tears. Rachel walked up to fanny and hugged her "it's not your fault I chose this" she said and walked to the decommissioning center.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the kids next door

Sorry it took so long

Chapter 2

Chad wasn't the same when he got back to earth. He knew the punishment for helping an enemy and for once he was scared more scared then he had been in a long time. He had just got her he held her in his arms and now he was gonna lose her or he had already lost her he didn't know he didn't know he was tired and hungry and something in his chest hurt he didn't know what it was.

He got of the shuttle, it warm day but it felt cold to him he could care less what kind of weather it was. Chad didn't know how long he had been walking but he found himself at his front door in no time he opened the door and walked in "Chad is that you?" he heard his mother's voice from the kitchen 'oh shit' he had been gone for a few days "yea I'm home" he said waiting for the smothering to come. "oh well I am glad your home how was the football camp?" had he heard right the teens had covered for him Chad smiled "yea it was fine" he said "that's good, dinner will be ready soon" she said "okay" he said before heading up stairs he wanted nothing more than to go to bed and wake up hoping that this was all a dream. He walked into his room and it didn't look any different he crashed on his bed.

Chad's dream

Chad was back on the moon base and Rachel was leading him somewhere then he heard the alarms go off. They had got to the shuttled and she had kissed him again and he kissed her back this time and she still pushed him into the shuttle he couldn't get a hold of her in time and it was back on earth.

End of dream

Chad woke up feeling in a worse mood then ever the dream had been repeating over and over all night long she would always be out of his reach. He got out of bed and walked down stairs and into the kitchen for some breakfast once he got his bowl of cereal he moved into the family room and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He had no idea how long he sat there but when his mom came home holding a bunch of grocery bags he knew that he had been there for more than an hour "hey mom" he said turning to look at her when he saw her struggling with the bags he got up from the couch and walked over to her and grabbed the bags from her asking "need some help with those?" his mom sighed a breath of relief "thank you Chad". Chad walked into the kitchen placing the bags on the kitchen counter "would you mind getting the rest out of the car?" his mother asked him "no I wouldn't mind" he said walking out the front door and to the car opening the backseat door and grabbing the rest of the bags walking inside.

If he had turned around he would have seen a girl walking with her younger brother. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.

That night at dinner Chad was listening to his dad talk about some story that happened today at work he wasn't really listening he wasn't hearing anything until his father asked him a question "what?" he said looking at his father "well son I said what did you do today?" Chad to a sip of his drink "nothing much today stayed at home and did nothing" he said. His father spoke again "well that's not like you, you are usually out with your friends tell dark"

"Well I guess I felt like doing nothing today"

His mother finally spoke "hey honey you will never guess who I met the store today"

Thank god his mother got his father off his back

He father cheerfully asked "who was that dear?" he said taking a bite out of his food

"It was Anne McKenzie and her daughter Rachel" she said

Chad nearly choked on his food when he heard that, his parents both looked at him looking worried "are you alright Chad?" his mom asked "he had finally gotten his voice back taking another drink to make sure that he had gotten all the food down "I'm fine" he said "what did you say you saw Rachel?" he asked to make sure that they were talking about the same person.

"Yes, do you know she is such a sweet girl" he watched his mom take a drink still having a hard time believing what he was hearing.

"Do you know that she is going to the same school as you?"

Chad shook his head he could believe it she was going to the same school now. For once he couldn't wait tell Monday morning he was going to find her.

His mom spoke again "she is also babysitting next door after school and on weekends, she is such an angel"

Chad had finished his dinner much faster then when he started eating he had put his plate in the sink told his parents that he was heading up to his room and left.

He was lying down on is bed in a much better mood now that he knew that Rachel was alright. He heard his parents go to bed about an hour later.

He was up for hours before he could finally go to sleep. His dreams that night he was holding Rachel again only this time she didn't escape his grasp and they kissed again and again and again.

Chad woke up in the most uncomfortable state, it was still the middle of the night he had gotten up and walked into the bathroom he was in a need of a cold shower he got undressed turning on the water he looked down and looked up again he was in need of a very cold shower.


End file.
